Sarad
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: Mando'a for Flower. Flora went missing a year ago. Now she returned but changed. How will she and her friends will handle these changes especially since a new threat appeared. (Takes place in Winx club season 4/ Swtor. Idea from Path of Destruction. Feel free to send your own ideas to this story. Spoiler for Winx Club season four and Swtor). If you have questions ask them. Enjoy.
1. Prolog

Prolog

It was a normal day at Alfea. Young fairies could be seen walking everywhere on the campus, talking about exams, friends or something like this. While some seemed, cheerful or stressed in anticpation at the upcoming year. Five students however seemed rather depressed. These were the remnants of the Winx Club. One year ago Flora wanted to visit her family at Linphea and asked Lockette to help her teleporting. One week later her friends called the family of their friend to ask how she was doing. While this may be a bit too careful it wasn't long ago they defeated Lord Darkar who captured Bloom. To their horror they heard she never arrived at Linphea. As Miss Faragonda heard this she tried to find Flora in the whole Magic Dimension. A half year after Floras' disappearance she was declared as lost like her roommates' parents. Then Valtor appeared someday. The Winx and Specialists had somehow defeated him and the Trix with extreme luck.

"Do you think we're able to find Flora this year?" Bloom asked. "I sure hope so. I mean I don't want to wear black this complete year." Stella tried to cheer her friends up. All the girls had to smile about their friends' behavior. Some of their pixies even laughed. Chatter however just looked angry at them. As they noticed this they looked down again.

They didn't see however a person standing at the edge of the forest. This person watched the familiar sight. The person waited if someone would notice a person standing in a Mandalorian armor just outside of the most famous school for fairies in the Magic Dimension. The person didn't have to wait long.

Back with the Winx, Chatter noticed a familiar magic source yet it felt somehow different. She tried to locate the origin to the source. It led her to the edge of the forest surrounding Alfea. There she found a human in strange looking armour. She, who Chatter assumed was a she because of the shape of her armour, was clad in a well-crafted, green armour. She reminded Chatter of someone. "Chatter! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Even through the electronical disortion of the voice the glee could still been heard. "Do I know you?" Chatter asked. "I warn you if your something evil. I have powerful friends!" At this the person chuckled. "Oh, Chatter don't you recognise me, your own bonded fairy?" "That not true! It's impossible! My bonded fairy Flora went missing a year ago!" Instead of an answer the woman simply pulled of her helmet. Under it you could see shoulder long brown hair. Her face had a healthy taint and looked young although her right side was heavily burned and over her left, green eye was a deep cut. Regardless of these changes Chatter recognized the woman. It really seemed her fairy was back! "Oh, Flora I missed you so much! But what happen to you?" Chatter said while hugging Flora. Flora hugged her pixie back. "I missed you too! It is a long story. Please tell my friends to met me at the Crystal lake and tell them to bring the Specialists with them. Then I will tell all my story." Flora asked politely. "Of course, Flora." "Oh, and please don't tell them it's me, would you?" Her pixie nodded. "Meg at vaabir [What to do]?" Flora said to nobody in particular while walking to the lake.

Back to the Winx.

Chatter went back to the Winx and told them: "Girls I found something really important at the Crystal Lake! Please bring the Specialists with you. Thanks." Chatter said while flying to Blooms new dorm. "Don't you agree that Chatter does seem more cheerful than usual?" Techna asked. "Yeah. But I am curious about this thing that got her attention." Musa answered. So, they called the Specialists to come over. Fortunately, their boyfriends didn't have any classes so they could come over. As the Specialists jet came, the girls entered it and all of them flew to the Crystal Lake. After they greeted each other of course. They reached the lake and landed the jet.

They were greeted by a person in strange armour (Flora). They examined the person. "This must be the reason Chatter called us here." Murmured Layla. "What is the reason you showed up here." Asked Riven in his 'polite' tone. "What? Can one simply visit her old friends?" The person asked in a mocking tone. "I have enough with your mocking. For Red Fountain and Eraklion." Sky shouted. He ignited his Sword and stormed at the person. She simply awaited him. He tried to stab her. She dodged and punched him in his gut and kicked him under his chin. This sent him flying through the air. After this show of violence, the girls and the remaining Specialists backed away. "Who are you?" Bloom asked after an uneasy silence. "Why don't you find out by taking my helmet of?" Flora answered. "Stay back we handle this." Brandon stated. With this all Specialists readied their weapons and the Winx shouted, Magic Winx Enchantix, just in case their boyfriends got beaten. Timmy tried to shot Flora. She dodged most of the shots. She let just one hit her in her chest which her armour simply absorbed. Flora responded with her own weapons. She just shot two times with her two Mandalorian Pistoles which were on stun mode. Both of them hit in his chest. He fell unconscious. Riven and Brandon tried to hit her next. Flora activated a shield to block Brandon's attack and kicked Riven in his gut and hit him under his chin. After this she disarmed Brandon and used her shield to send him into unconsciousness. Then Flora used her shield to reflect Nabus' incoming attacks and send them back to him. Helia tried to fight her with his whip. She grabbed it. After she easily overpowered her boyfriend she simply pulled him to herself made a dance like move and sent him into the lake with a softer kick. Techna thought she could get behind the person and unmask her. Flora used an electro dart to knock her out. Bloom tried to distract this person while her friends would use a Conversion Spell. Flora response was that she activated her jetpack and landed in the middle of her friends. With the shock wave of the landing all of Floras' friends got knock out. She didn't notice however Bloom who took her helmet off from behind.

"Flora?" Bloom asked. "Wow, what a nice warm up! Oh, yeah it's me." Flora answered and turned to Bloom. "Oh Flora, what happen to you?" Bloom said in shock as she saw what happen to her friend's face. She hugged her to comfort her scarred friend "Oh these? Just some minor scares. You should see the people I got these from." Flora stated with a matter of fact voice. Blooms' eyes widen in shock. Her friend talked about some of the nastiest scares she had ever seen like it was nothing at all. Furthermore, she talked about these people like these were dead! Blooms' curiosity got the better of her. "Flora try to be serious on this one, okay?" Flora nodded. She had an idea what Bloom was going to ask. "Are these people who got you these scares still alive?" "Well if you talk about the scares on my faces, then no. One." She motioned to her left eye." On one of my first missions by some overzealous Imperials, the other." She showed her right side. "On a rescue mission by a too brave, young guard, who shot on a fuel tank I stand right next to. He got sent over the edge of the platform we were on by the shockwave of the explosion. Poor boy." Flora replied. Bloom was shocked about the lack of emotions Flora described the dead of living things. Flora however was skilled enough to read Blooms' face. Flora hugged her friend. "Don't worry dear. I haven't change, much." Flora whispered the last part. "You do know I want answers to a lot of questions?" Bloom asked half laughing. "Yeah but hush now. The others wake up. Please, give me my helmet and handcuff me. And before you ask one thing I learned it is important to make a great entrance." Flora replied also laughing. Bloom did as she was asked and with a hiss from the helmet her friends face was sealed once again.

And as Flora had told her all of their friend have risen. "Wow Bloom, nice work." Stella praised her friend. "So, what should we do with her?" Musa asked. "I think we should bring her to Miss F." Bloom replied. "Wait. Where do you got these handcuffs?" Timmy asked. "I found them on her belt." Bloom half lied at this. "I would rather unmask her right now." Sky replied. "Oh, shut up. If you didn't were so aggressive maybe some of us would not have to get to the infirmary!" Bloom shouted. Sky grumbled but the others agreed. As they reached the campus Flora began to shout in a foreign language. "Krif, useneye[Fuck, go away]."

This went on until the Winx and the Specialists reached Miss Faragondas' office. "So, who is this person you brought to me. I heard from Miss Grizelda this person shouted all the way to my office." Miss F asked. "Well, Miss Faragonda we don't know either. What we know is that she is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She took out 11 of us before Bloom could beat her." Techna answered. Miss F replied: "Well it's time to unmasked this person." As she tried to take the helmet of she failed. Flora pointed with both of her hands to Bloom. "She shall do this." Bloom just nodded and took of the helmet with ease. The trick was Flora while pointing at Bloom unlocked the magnetic lock. "Flora?" Helia asked. "Yes sweetie?" His girlfriend answered. "So, who is ready for the real thing?" Flora asked. "What?" All asked. "You know after the warm up comes the real training? Nobody?" "Seriously? You beaten up 11 of the most skilled fighters against evil alone and beaten 6 of them nearly to the infirmary and you talk about a warm up?" Helia asked. "I was really holding back. I tried only 20% max to beat you. Oh, and if you want to hear what happened. Forget about that. Even if it was just a warm up with this you lost my interest after your reaction to my offer." Flora stated and walked away. The rest just looked confused. One after another left. Miss Faragonda just looked confused. What happened to her. She asked herself. The same question had each of them in mind.

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope you like this prolog. And please if you find any mistake or grammar issue please tell me. This is my first fic on this page. And english isn't my first language. Oh and by the way the english tranlation from Flora speaking in Mando'a will be in[]. Thanks to NakedFury for reminding me of useing breaks:).


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1

In Blooms and Floras dorm.

"So, what happened?" Bloom asked. She grimaced at seeing her friend without her armour. She had just her underwear on and her complete right side was like her right half of her face. On her left side were lots of different wounds like her left arm having three wounds over the whole arm like a beast slash. "Okay more important question. How are you still alive?" "Well, to make a long story short. We had a good medic and very good technic. Do you want to shower?" Flora answered. "With you?" Bloom asked. "Sure, why not." "You know I am with Sky and you with Helia." "And… Sky is a bigger Di'kut than I remember. And Helia? Sure, I still like him but after my 'adventure' my personality is more like Rivens'. So, do you want to shower?" Flora asked again. Bloom sighed and nodded. Afterwards Bloom had to agree showering with another woman was nice. "Ah, this was nice. Hmm I think I will tell you the short version of the story." Bloom gasped joyful. "Really? Maybe I should shower more often with you." The last part was half joked. "Yeah, maybe you should." Flora didn't mean this as a joke. Bloom blushed about this. "So, I was transported to a different universe. I was saved from a dire situation. I then decided to help my saviour and his crew at a bunch of missions and at some point, he found a way to send me back. And the rest you know."

"Flora I may not know what happened where you have been but I wonder how are you able to not falter at what you have seen or done." Bloom asked with concern. "Well I try to come over it with my new cocky attire but I have still nightmares." Flora said with tears in her eyes. Bloom hugged her friend to comfort her. "And now I have even more time to think about it than back there. Bloom I think I might lose it. And if I do I can't guaranty for anyone's safety. I'm scared. Maybe for the first time in a long while I am really scared." Bloom was shocked about her friends' breakdown. "Shhs we are here for you. All will be okay." Bloom tried to comfort her friend. Then she noticed both of them were naked. She blushed. This got Flora laughing.

"Seriously? We shared an emotional scene with many tears and hugs and you notice now were still naked?" Flora seemed like a complete different person. But both of them got dressed. Bloom in her Blue-white striped shirt and blue jeans skirt and blue shoes and stockings (season 3). To Bloom Floras outfit looked like a version of her outfit she wore in her first year on her ride back from Cloud Tower. With the different that instead of a greyish blue-black Floras' was green-black with some yellow highlights. "Wow, you look really good in this!" Bloom complemented her friend. "You look good too." Flora complemented back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Miss F. want that we hold classes for the freshmen's about how important it is to be a fairy. Do you want to come?" Bloom asked. "Well, I would love to but." Flora signed. "You would be a great example for a fairy getting back and believing in herself!" Bloom shouted. "Bloom! I am not sure if I am a fairy anymore." Bloom gasped at this. "What?! How is this possible?" "I am not sure. I do know however I can only use the shield spell and can at least speak with plants. It started back there and I already tried it here and still nothing happened." "Oh, I didn't know that... but my offer still stands." Flora smiled at this. She got an idea. After a quick search in her things she found what she was seeking. A green mask looking like the front of her helmet. She put it on. She worked on something Bloom couldn't see. "Well let's go." Flora said. Bloom was amazed on the nonexistence of the electronical distortion. "What? I could have done it all the time. But seriously it was so funny too see you like 'Who is this?'." Flora walked to the door. "Let's go. You don't want to come late to class, do you? And while we are walking you can tell me all the important things that happened while I was away."Bloom was happy. Flora seemed almost back to normal. And maybe both of them could shower more than ones…

'Wait where did that come from?' Bloom thought. So, they walked to their class room. Bloom told and Flora listened. Flora said at the door. "Definitely an interesting story but I bet mine is more interesting." The class went smoothly too. Bloom, Layla, Musa, Techna and Stella taught and Flora smiled behind her mask. Until one question in the middle of class. "Bloom why did this person behind you doesn't teach or learn. And why does she wear a mask?" Bloom began to sweat. It became even worse when her friends looked at her too. They wondered why Flora didn't help them. Luckily for her Flora answered the question herself. "My name is Flora. As you may know I was declared as lost a half year ago. I came back today but I got some nasty scares which aren't to be seen for freshman. And I somehow lost my powers but I don't want to talk about it right now. I am here for moral support and to make sure you learn fine and be not like us!" Over the last part was laughed. Soon some girl wanted to boss around. Bloom wanted to make a point by showing them how strong someone can be with a flight through an obstacle course. Flora excused herself to change in the right outfit for this. The class went outside and was showed the obstacle course.

Layla and Bloom transformed into their Enchantix mode. Just as the light show finished next to the two fairies could be seen a girl in a green armour. "Ah, this is the outfit you're talking about?" Bloom asked her friend. "I couldn't let you guys get all the fame now, could I?" She answered. "But I thought you couldn't use your powers?" Layla asked. "Oh, I still can't but with this armour I have some tricks up my sleeves." Flora promised. Bloom began first with the obstacle course then Layla and finally Flora, who wondered what she could show. While Layla surfed the course, Bloom flew. She could possibly out run them. So, she activated her jetpack and flew through the course at breakneck speed. She even didn't stop at the flaming circle. She just flew just through it. Just as she entered a orb a pink explosion shocked the campus. One part of the orb nearly hit two students. However Bloom could safe them. Flora hit the ground hard. All the Winx ran to their friend.

"Flora!" Bloom shouted. Suddenly she felt lacking of air. "Flora!" Bloom whispered gasping for air. She felt the hand been taken away from her throat. She breathed heavily. "Sorry Bloom! Just some old reflex. Hehe." Flora apologized. Miss F approached the Winx. "Flora you have to go to the infirmary! Now!" She ordered. Flora obeyed without asking. As Flora excepted there wasn't any injuries. It just became awkward as the nurse asked her to take her helmet off. At seeing her patients face she wanted to sent her to the next hospital. Fortunately, Flora could explain that these were older and non-lethal. Soon Flora was visited by her friends. "I am glad you're okay Flora!" Bloom shouted. "Of course, I am okay. This small explosion wouldn't have wounded me even if I didn't wear my armour." Flora stated. "Well it's good to see you up but the explosion wasn't intended it was a trick by a student." Musa said. "What are you talking about Musa?" Flora asked. "Don't worry and thanks to Techna we caught the suspect." Layla told her friend who pt was. "And what do you think your up to?" Bloom asked Flora after her friend tried to get up. "I need to speak with Alice now. I need to check on something." With this she got back in her armour and took her helmet.

After this she left to seek the young freshman. Soon she stood on the campus. "Where did she go. Her room is empty her friends didn't know where she went…" Flora was interrupted by a violet vortex which soon turned into four men in black greyish clothes.

"So, this is Alfea the famous fairy school." One of the person said. He had red hair and seemed to be the leader of the four. All the others greeted her as well although with a treatning voice. Flora was not impressed. She had dealt with worse. "What do you want?" With as much maybe even more posion in her voice she answered. "We are looking for a girl named Bloom. We are old friends of hers." Flora groaned at this. "Seriously? You think this old number would work?" "Ogron asked you a question young fairy." Another one blond-haired said and stomped with his feet and a small earthquake appeared. Flora was still not impressed and just rolled backwards. "Let's not loose our temper guys. She will sure tell us! Where is Bloom?" Ogron said and began to glow violet. He levitated her as Flora refused to tell the location of her friend. He told the others to find Bloom no matter what. He then let her drop. He may have expected that she would fall.

Instead she landed gently on her feet. She was angered. "You want to dance? Fine then lets dance!" She shouted. She took her two pistols out and shot multiple shots at him. He dodged them and attacked on his own. She activated her shield and blocked it. She registered a sound behind her and her friends approached. Unfortunately, the tree other man appeared too. "We are looking for a girl named Bloom and she wasn't very cooperative." Ogron mentioned to Flora. "I am Bloom." Bloom stated. At this Flora facepalmed. "Good news wizards we found her." Ogron stated.

At this Floras friends changed in their Enchantix mode. They flew upwards. Flora signed and activated her jetpack. "I haven't seen your ugly faces but you came to the wrong place." Bloom shouted at them as one with pink haired had slapped Techna who got sent flying to the ground. He tried the same trick again but changing into a crow. With this he disturbed the order of the flying girls but got a strong hit from Floras' fist which sent him into the wall of Alfea. Then the blond one clapped which sent Bloom nearly into Musa. Layla sent a 'Morphix Wave' after the brown haired one. He was much faster than Laylas attacks. Finally, he used his power to attack her from behind and sent Layla flying to the ground. He didn't notice however the small dart which hit his shoulder until a strong electronical shock hit him. Techna tried to hit Ogron with her powers but he dodged. Musa attacked the blond one. It had no effect on him. He jumped at her and kicked her which sent the now in a shield being Musa bouncing to the ground. Bloom attacked Ogron with Dragon energy. He went to the ground but other than this nothing happened. Some windows were open but quickly closed by Ogron again. Bloom landed in front of Alice who tried to help the Winx. She then shot at Ogron who simply absorbed the attack. "Bad news Bloom. The Wizard of the Black Circle are immune to Fairy magic." Ogron shouted at them. Stella tried to hit the blonde one with an attack. He dodged this. Bloom tried another time to hit Ogron but with all she had this time. "The more you attack me the stronger I get. I can absorb your energy drop by drop." Ogron mocked. Bloom let loose her attack. The Black Circle was protected by a blue shield from the attack. "You have no chance against us." Ogron mocked as he launched another attack. Bloom was sent flying to earth. She hit the ground hard. Stella tried to stop her fall but she was to slow.

By her impact Bloom got knocked unconscious. As Flora saw her friend hit the ground some thing clicked. She positioned herself above her friend after a gentle landing to not disturb her. She would fight for Bloom like a lionmother for her children. Her first victim was the pink haired one trying to attack her but to quick shots in his wolf paws sent him back to his friends. After this they began an chanting which sucked Bloom into the middle of the circle of the men. Flora could see them speaking but all what she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears. Time seem to slow down.

She tried desperately to make a picture in her mind of Blooms features. Her full lips her flaming hair and high cheekbones. But nothing happened to Bloom. Flora didn't notice the disappearing of the wizards. She just noticed Bloom who was still unconscious so she ran to her friend. She picked her gently up and ran to the infirmary. She just looked at the peaceful face of her friend. At infirmary she let Bloom gently down on a bed and waited. It seemed an eternity she waited but she didn't mind one second. She took her helmet of so that the first thing Bloom would see was her friends face.

Finally, Bloom woke up. She was greeted by a scared face. A scared face gleaming with happiness. She felt it became hard to breath. "Flora. Can't breathe!" "Sorry. I thought I might loose you." Bloom gasped. The face disappeared. "Can she leave?" Flora asked the nurse. "Well she does seem alright now. But I would rather keep her here for a while." "Oh, don't worry. I have some experience regarding wounds." "It seems so Flora."

Bloom got up. "Easy there, girl. You lost a lot of power back there. But you look even cuter with your new look." A Flora complimented her. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked. "See for yourself." Flora said and showed Bloom a mirror. Under her right eye was a small wound. It looked almost like a smaller version of Floras eye scar.

"You think this looks cute?" Bloom was still not sure if it wasn't a joke. "Yeah your look now older and it is so tiny. I love it. And instead of my first scar it isn't that big." She motioned to her left eye. Bloom tried to stand up but failed to do so. "You're still a bit weak. Should I support you or simply carry you to our dorm?" Bloom was not sure about this. She would rather walk by her own but being carried by Flora?

"Okay, please carry me." "Sure Bloom." "Ahm. Just one thing doesn't you want to put your helmet on because…" "Don't you want to see my face?" "No, no. It is about the freshmen." "Well they have now classes so it won't be a big problem. So, make yourself comfy." Flora said as she lifted Bloom in her arms like groom would carry his bride. Bloom lean her head against Floras' chest. With this they entered their dorm. After they changed clothes. Bloom in a new version of her constant clothing and Flora in her normal outfit they heard from their friends about the origins of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

* * *

Au: Here goes the first episode of my story. And yeah, no backstory for what happened to Flora but in the next chapter there will be. Based on Winx Club Season 4 Episode 1.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2

Bloom was in her bed. It was a day ago she was attacked. She was still a bit weak. Miss F. called for the Winx to discuss a strategy to defeat their new enemy. Flora insisted that she stayed in their dorm and rested. Flora stayed there too. This made the time more bearable. Soon their friends came back and told them about the history of the Black Circle and what they wanted. "We have to help the last Earth fairy." Flora said. "And don't you agree we have to bring magic back to earth before something terrible happened again? " Techna asked. "Well I have seen another universe where magic never existed and this universe is just doing okay." "Flora answered. "You mean the same universe you got these scares from?" Stella asked her friend. Flora looked down defeated. "I almost forgot Miss F. wanted to show us something in the yard." Stella said. "Bloom can you walk on your own?" Flora asked concerned for her friend. "Yeah and I can't just carry me everywhere." Bloom answered laughing.

They went to the yard. There they were greeted by a familiar red jet. Before the jet they saw their boyfriends standing guard. They greeted each other. Sky had to make a big entrance. Bloom stormed him. "Seriously Bloom? You look horrible. I need some time to get used to this." Sky shouted at his girlfriend. Bloom was shocked at this reaction of her boyfriend. It was just a small scar for crying out loud! Bloom ran away to her dorm half crying. Flora excused herself to look after her friend. She found her friend in their dorm crying. "Shhs. Everything will be okay." Bloom boxed her friend multiple times. "How can you say something like this? My boyfriend just treated me like I am garbage. And why just because I have a small scar!" Bloom shouted at her friend. "But you have us, your friends to support you." "Thanks Flora. But I remember I punched you multiple times in your gut. And you reacted like it was nothing." Flora just mentioned to her right side. "Oh, sorry I forgot."

At this point, their friends entered the room. "Bloom have you a idea where the last Earth fairy could be?" "Well, Earth isn't really a small place. So no, she could be anywhere." "What are you doing Techna." Stella asked her friend tipping on her computer. "I am trying to localize the vague location of this fairy." Over Technas' computer was shown an image of a bookshelf. A book extracted it self of the shelf and showed various images. "Wait aren't these the restricted archives of Alfea? I thought you need a password-spell or something like this." Musa asked her friend. "Sure, let's just say Miss F. trust me enough to give me all the password spells in Alfea." "And you ones called me a teachers pet." At Blooms comment all laughed. "Wait isn't this the tree of life." Bloom said. "The tree of what?" "You remember being taught about this by professor Wiskies?"

"Not really." "If I remember correctly it is connected to every magical thing in the universe." Flora said. "So, if every magical thing has a connection to the tree…" Musa thought out loud. "We can at least have an idea where on earth the last fairy is." Bloom completed the thought. They transformed and opened a window then they noticed Flora wasn't coming. "Don't you want to come too?" Bloom asked. "Call it a hush but I think you need your fairy dust to shrink and since I am technically not a fairy anymore nor have Enchantix for the matter. I think I should stay behind. "Flora said apologizing. "Well if you think so." Bloom said. "Have fun." Flora said. Flora decided she would work out while her friends were on their quest. She couldn't let something like yesterday happen ever again. She started with sit-ups. She lost track of time very soon. She changed trough the various steps of training she learned with her crew. She was mimicking hand to hand combat as she noticed the door being opened. "What are you doing?" Miss F. asked. "Just some work out." Flora answered the headmistress. "Since when?" "For 2 hours." Flora answered after looking at the chronometer -ahm- clock. "Your endurance has improved I see." "Yeah." "Flora I was told you have lost your powers." "Yeah." "I wanted to ask you something Flora." Flora signed and gave up on her trainig. She sat on the coach the headmistress sat. "You and your friends will shortly depart to Earth and I would like to ask you to watch over them and report at a given time to me. And since you're a friend and lost your powers I am sure you can inform me without their notice." "So, you want to make me your spy? These are my friends! And my price to break a friendship you can't pay. And if you are trying to find someone else to spy on us I will activate a device allowing some of the hardest soldier the universe had ever seen to jump here and destroy everything that you held dear." Flora stated coldly. "What happened to the sweet innocent girl that was once my student?" Miss F. asked more herself than Flora. "She grew up and learned the world isn't sunshine and rainbows. And now leave before I train hand to hand combat on you." Flora threatened. Miss F followed the wish of her former student. Flora continued then with her training.

Later the Winx returned. As Bloom returned in hers and Floras dorm she was greeted by Flora in just her underwear in a very seductive position. Bloom blushed. "Do you want to shower Bloom?" "Now?" "You just returned from a mission and I just finished my training." As Bloom thought about this she had to agree a shower would be nice. So she agreed. After they both left the shower Bloom sat on her bed Flora sat behind her and began to massage her friends back. "So how was your mission." Flora asked her friend. Bloom told her friends about her adventure and the coincidence of the location of the last Earth fairy. "Well it seems Gardenia is the centre of magic on earth, doesn't it?" Flora asked. Bloom felt relaxed as never before. "Wow Flora. You are an amazing masseuse." Bloom complimented. "Well if you have to much time and don't want to think about what you have done you learn something. Maybe we should do this more often?" Bloom nodded. "This reminds me please bring our friends I do believe it's time I begin to tell my story." Bloom gleamed with happiness. "Guys, Flora agreed to tell her story!" This brought all of their friends out. At the view they blushed. Bloom then remembered she was still naked. She quickly dressed. As she saw Flora she thought she saw regret in her eyes. Flora began to tell: "Before I start with my own I have to start with the story of my saviour a Bounty Hunter named Trytast." And then she told of his rising to the top. And how she met him.

One year ago.

Trytast had finally some time to relax. He hold his promise to Mako by visiting Alderan. A quieter part of Alderan than on their mission. After he and his crew had been called to Mandalore to help the new Mandalor fight against an Imperial fleet. After he killed Darth Tormen near Corellia the Empire had declared the end of its alliance with the Mando'ade. A promising young woman of the clan of Vizla had fought and defeated the last Mandalor, with his help. Ironically the fleet was led by Lord Ladris and her minion Admiral-Attaché Pierell. After the battle he and his crew were honoured for the attack on the flagship and the leading officers. After this attack there was signed a peace treaty which was humiliating for the Empire. It has to give up some planets, had to pay war reparations and lost one of his powerful allies. Besides this this treaty also allowed Mandalorians to officially work for the Republic too. And since he had a connection to the Republican Special Forces with his friend and for a short part lover Major Stemmynn, commander of the Havoc Squad, he got very good jobs. He even thought about retiring, maybe here on Alderan? He had more than enough money to pay his crew so they could live and he would still be rich. Besides his crew got smaller after he got rid of this murder. Damm had it felt good to deliver him back to Belsavis, where he got him from and even getting paid for it. A bonus was the face of the guard as the Bounty Hunter who got into their prison brought them one of their prisoners. But the trill of the hunt kept him in business this and a feeling he was needed for something. He told his wife earlier he would go on a hunt. Maybe a white coat of one of these catlike creatures would make a fine trophy. He quickly found one of these cats. It seemed to have found prey. He used his helmet to got a better look at its prey. He found out it was a human. "Well everyday something good." He muttered and walked to the cat and its prey. After some good shots the cat hit the ground. Its coat undamaged. The human was still alive just unconscious. He could of course just bring the human, by her body a young woman, to the next Medicentre but he felt something different about her. It wasn't force sensitive he knew how this felt. So he decided he would bring her to his apartment and talk to her and then decided what to do next. So, he unpacked his Speeder laid his passenger before him and hulled her in the coat of the cat. He drove back to his apartment. He was greeted by his wife and after a quick explanation Mako agreed to his decision. Maybe she could be useful for jobs.

Now

"And…?" Stella asked. "You will find out soon enough." Flora answered. "We should probably rest after all tomorrow we will disembark to Earth." Bloom agreed with her friend. "Goodnight." Both the inhabitants of the dorm said to their friends. "Goodnight Flora." Instead of an answer Bloom got a kiss on her lips from Flora. She blushed but didn't resist though. Flora knew just the right balance of softness and being rough for Blooms taste. After the kiss had ended Flora laid in her bed and slept with a small smile on her lips.


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3

The Winx made ready for departing to Earth. Flora had the least baggage with only a backpack and a small bag to carry her equipment, a reserve suit and underwear. By dawn the Winx were standing in front of Alfea. "Bloom, could you give me a ride?" Flora asked her friend. She wore her mask again to her new Outfit. "Sure." Bloom answered. She expected they would only hold hands but Flora surprised her with a more than friendly hug. Soon they stood in Gardenia.

"What do you think if we go to my parents' home and store our luggage there and seek then after the last fairy." Bloom suggested. "Sure, let's go." Bloom ranged the doorbell. The door was opened. They swarmed inside after Musa said, hey ya. "But girls. And who is your friend with the mask Bloom? What has happened to you?" Blooms mother was wildly confused. "Can we leave our backs here. I'm so exhausted." Stella said. "Mom! That is the reason why we are here." Bloom hugged her Mother. "Bloom! It's so good to see you." Mike nearly trembled over the tones of bags. "Dad!" Bloom knocked her Dad over. "Bloom! But I would also like to know who this young Lady is. And where is your friend Flora?" Before Bloom could answer Flora did in a mocking tone with an electronical distortion. "Why don't you see for yourself by pulling up my mask?" "No! Don't you dear do this again! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Bloom shouted. "It's Flora. She came back two days ago changed with a scarred body and mind." "I bet I can withstand anything she has to offer."

Mike stated. "You ask for it. Gar malyasa'yr sada par ibic, ner kar'taylir darasuum [You will pay for this, my love]." Flora watched Bloom as she spoke her second language. She was facing away from Blooms parents as she pulled of her mask. She turned counter clockwise to Mike and Vannessa. "One eye wound? Why would you wear a mask…" Mike barfed nearly at seeing Floras right side. "Have you ever seen something like this before, Mike?" Vanessa asked her husband. "Yeah, but normally only in the morgue. With such bad scars in the face one normally doesn't wander around anymore." "You know you have only seen my face…" Mike and Vanessa lost colour in their faces. "Let's talk about something different, shall we?" Bloom stopped before her parents barfed. "So, what brings you girls here anyway?" Vannesa asked. "Oh, nothing really. We have to find the last earth fairy and make humans believe in magic again." Stella said and went on about furniture. "Actually, it's a girl who doesn't know she is a fairy. And she is in danger by four evil wizards. The sooner they got magic on earth again the better." Flora answered Vanessas' unasked questions. Vanessa nodded thankfully at seeing Flora had put her mask back on. "Where's Kiko? He was here a minute ago." Bloom asked. Right then Kiko burst out of a small luggage pile a.k.a. the minor part of Stellas'. At this they all laughed. "We're so happy you girls came over for a visit." "After, Kiko helps you with your luggage."

Over the following days at least Flora noticed Mike signing more often. Flora had seen this before and tried to help him as best as she could. She would rather not be being forced to clean a whole ship again under supervision just because she accidently let lose all weapon systems. Flora signed nostalgic at this memory. "What's up Flora?" Bloom asked. "Ah just remembering some good old times." Flora said and turned to her friend. "Oh, this reminds me. What did you say to me when we arrived here?" Bloom asked. "Thanks for reminding me." She pulled of her mask. "It meant two different things. First." She slapped Blooms face." For running my fun and second." She kissed passionately Bloom on her lips at which Bloom blushed. "For you being you." "But why did you say back then in this language?" Bloom asked curiously. "It's part of my new identity you see…" Flora told her friend about the Mandalorian culture and history. Bloom was amazed about these people. "Wow even though we had Culture classes last year I never heard about a culture quite like this." "Oh, one thing, call the others I think I will tell you the next part of my story." Flora said. Bloom called for their friend to hear her friend's story.

One year ago

Trytast watched his guest sleeping on a coach. It was nearly two days ago he found her. After a quick scan of her body Mako had told him she was going to be okay. The only thing that would remember her at this occasion was her left arm with a slash wound from the cat he had found nearby. While he waited he would search through the list of potential customers he could work for. Some from the Republic, some from the Empire and others from cooperation or other private customers. He marked some interesting ones. He noticed a moan from behind him and quickly called for his wife. Flora opened her eyes instead of her home planet she saw a sterile ceiling. "Where am I?" Flora asked. "In my living room." An unknow voice answered. "I found you in the wildness and brought you here to hinder the wild predators on killing you and turning you into hack. And who have I rescued?" Flora stared still on the ceiling. "I am Flora." "Mako check the net for someone missing with her name or her look." "Okay hon. Strange there are no human named Flora on the net." Flora wondered what the woman at least from her voice meant with human. "Where are you from, young one?" The man asked. "I am from Linphea and are a student of Alfea at Magix." A pregnant silence followed this statement. "Mako get me my Republican Contact first and then after the call my Imperial." The voice asked the other. Flora set herself up. She could see two persons both in strange looking armour. Both standing before a strange device. A third person looking like a Hologram appeared above the device. She wore a different kind of armour than the other two.

"Ah my favourite Bounty Hunter nice to hear from you!" "Ah the Republican Havoc Squad! How is my favourite Special Forces Major doing?" "Just great. Causing some Havoc among the Imperials. But my gut tells me you didn't call me just for asking of my wellbeing." "Ah you now me to well. Look, I went hunting here on Alderan two days ago and found there a human girl. She was hurt by the local fauna so I brought her back. Now she tells me she is from somewhere called Linphea and went to a school on Magix. My question to you can you use your connection to the SIB and try to find a cooperation who claimed to invent trans dimensional teleportation?" "Sure, but this will cost you something." "Just sent me the description of the job. Bye." "Bye." With this ended the conversation and a different man appeared. He wore instead of armour a uniform. "Ah Commander I think you can decline my payment. Instead you can search for me something. Has any cooperation claimed to invented trans dimensional transportation?" He said and finished the conversation. "Okay then let's watch the job our contact sends us hon." The man said and began to walk away. "Wait! What happened to me?" Flora shouted. "Well you could either stay here until me and my crew found the person responsible for this and maybe send you back home or…" "Or what?" Flora asked. "You could help me with it." Flora considered her options. "When do we start?" Flora asked.

Now

"Well let's continue later." Flora finished her story. Later that day Bloom and Flora spied on Blooms' patents. Mike complained about their behaviour. "Girls I think we should find ourselves a job to make a living and doesn't bother my parents anymore." Bloom suggested to the Winx. "I think it is a great idea." Flora said. All nodded in agreement. Over the following day they tried to find a job but due to misfortune they were never able to keep a job. Until they met a nice man they have encountered earlier. He had a job to give them. As they talked to Bloom's parents they were happy. Unfortunately, it wasn't as good as the Winx hoped. They had to destroy toys. While Flora had no problems with it the other had some problems with it. Stella used her magic to make the old toys into fairy creatures. Soon some of the animals seem to bond with the fairies. Flora just smiled behind her mask. Then she was nudged on her coat by a dark green cat with golden eyes. Flora hugged the cat.

Then their employer came into the room. Flora signalled her cat to go to her friends. Then make motioned with her hand her friends: Take care of the pet I will deal with him. Before anyone could say anything, Flora turned away to face the man. "Mister Runny nice to meet you again. I can assure you everything is just fine here." "Well in that case great work so far. I can't see one of boxes I assigned to destroy you. Even if I am giving you minimal wage." Flora just smiled. "Trust me I have worked under worse circumstances." She stated. "Well if you say so. What I wanted to ask you since I first saw you. Why do you always wear a mask and such a strange one none the less?" Flora inwardly growled. "In my last carrier I got heavily burned and my flesh hasn't recovered yet. And for the mask it was a gift." Flora half lied. Then she noticed her friends winking at her. "I would love to continuing this conversation but my friends wanted to show something really important. Oh, I think this isn't our field of work but thank you for the opportunity." She waved goodbye as she walked to her friends. Bloom then teleported them back to her room. Flora knew already Mike would be extremely pleased. And she should be right. Then Bloom suggested they should give the fairy creatures to the humans. All agreed even her parents. Vanessa even had an idea where they could be put the shop. Thanks to magic and Flora's help the shop looked clean again. Above the entrance hung already the name. LOVE & PET. Then the fairies felt a magic wave wanted to follow it. "I watch out for the animals then. Oh, and Bloom?" Flora said. Bloom turned to her and saw something flying towards her. She caught it and saw a complex device. Flora explained it. "Just press that button when you want to talk with me." "It's nice but why not use my cell phone?" Bloom asked. "This is for a situation when you need me fight an enemy and not to chatter at least for now." Flora said seductively. "Just take a room you two." Stella shouted. "Why do you think I am win the same room with her even now." Flora replied. Blooms' blush deepens. Then they flew away. Flora felt again a nudge. "Staabi, gar ganar no gai [Right, you have no name]." She said. "Vaabir gar sa bayr [Do you like bayr (Mando'a for cat)]?" The cat seemed to nod at hearing the name, bayr.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this. It was mostly finished but I wasn't motivated to finish it. I think you noticed it at the end of the chapter. I don't know if this story will really have 28 chapters (the Prolog, 26 episodes and an Epilog). We have to see about that. Until next time.


End file.
